Season 15
Season 15 is the fifteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on September 1, 2017. It premiered in fall 2029 with "Aftermath". Plot points * A new Frozen story to complement the Frozen story in the second season of Villains Unite!. ** This story will not be front-and-center, but will be a recurring issue. * Zelena will act as a mentor to the characters. * A mix of The Little Mermaid, ''The Princess and the Frog'', Frozen, Tangled, Alice in Wonderland, and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz as main stories in the first part of the season. * The fate of Belle French/Belle Potts, and why Belle/Belle French is her replacement. ** Unlike Belle Frances, Belle French/Belle Potts will not have an important role after her departure. * The return to the Realm of Destiny, and what has happened since Belle Frances' departure. ** The Realm of Destiny counterparts will also be cursed, with a Realm of Destiny counterpart of Hyperia. * From episode 9 on, the season will take place partially in the Realm of Destiny. * In episodes 9-11, we will not see the original or Hyperia counterparts of any of the Realm of Destiny characters. However, we will see some Hyperia counterparts in Hyperion Heights. * More "legacy" (seasons 1-10) characters returning. * This season features a "9/12" format. "Return to the Realm of Destiny" will be the winter finale. * The continuation of James French and Luke Moon's romance. New Characters * Rapunzel/Julie Belfrey * Alice * Anna/Joan * Elsa/Caitlyn * Apollo * Artemis * Belle/'Belle French'ANOTHER BELLE??? The tale of the new Belle * Gail'Interview with Belle Goode * 'Gothel'Another villainess is about to join the cast of ABC hit 'Heroes Unite' * 'Eric'Return to the Realm of Destiny in 'HU' season 15 * 'Ariel/'Betsy' * Walt * Lily * Tiana/'Sabine' * Zelena/'Sage' * Hades * BelleBelle (Realm of Destiny) * Drizella/'Elizabeth Amer' * Anastasia * Cinderella * Lady Tremaine/'Victoria Amer' * Witch Hazel * Alice/'Tilly' * Rapunzel * Queen of Hearts'The Queen of Hearts is joining 'HU' season 15 * 'Rumplestiltskin'A new Rumplestiltskin is coming to 'HU' * 'Snow White'Another exciting fairy tale character is joining 'HU' season 15 * 'Mad Hatter'The Mad Hatter is appearing on 'Heroes Unite' Cast Starring * John Sandler as Eric/David Fisher and 'Eric * Catherine Steed as Ariel/Pearl Rivers' '''and 'Ariel/'''Betsy * David Portman as Walt/Joseph Mills and Walt * Emilie de Ravin as Lily/Flora Potts and Lily * Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabrina Greene and Tiana/'Sabine' * Liam Smith as James French * Henry Whittaker as Luke Moon * Dana Jones as Zelena/Clara Oswald' '''and 'Zelena/'''Sage * David Marker as Hades/Mortimer Teal and Hades Recurring * Etta Schmidt as Jessica Clinton and Belle * Ciara Roberts as Ivy Clifford' '''and 'Drizella/'''Elizabeth Amer * Gabrielle Anwar as Stephanie Clifford and Lady Tremaine/'Victoria Amer' * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel and Witch Hazel * Bernice Alles as Méchant/Marie Verte Guest Starring * Carla Glenn as Robin Hood * Daisy Newman as Lacey Potts * Jessie Jackson as Anastasia' '''and' Anastasia' * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale/'GailFilming 15x03 * Ashley Pink as Cinderella/[[Cindy Ella|'''Cindy Ella]]' '''and' CinderellaJessie Jackson and Ashley Pink book 'HU' S15 returns * James Jones as 'Hook'Another 'VU' fan favorite is returning in 'HU' season 15 * Cara Lynn Andrews as 'Cruella De Vil'Cara Lynn Andrew books season 15 return on 'Heroes Unite' * Macy Kane as Evil Queen/Regina de MalMacy Kane books season 15 return * Arthur Kirkland as 'Matthew Noir'Arthur Kirkland, Aria Ford, Lucinda Ramirez, and Rosie Bigliena book 'HU' season 15 appearances * Aria Ford as '''Aurora * Lucinda Ramirez as Clara Noir * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella'Sophie Lowe and Millie Barnes are returning as the original Cinderella and Lady Tremaine for season 15!!! * Millie Barnes as 'Lady Tremaine Co-Starring * Madeline de Cardeaux as Belle French/'Belle Potts'Madeline de Cardeaux books 'HU' season 15 returnMadeline de Cardeaux reveals that she will be a co-star in 'HU's fifteenth season * Robin Stewart as Eudora'Robin Stewart is returning as a co-star in 'Heroes Unite' - and more on the new Belle and why everyone is becoming a co-star * Emily Bruntling as 'Lucy Pevensie'Emily Bruntling to appear in 'HU' season 15 as a co-star * Rosa Leer as 'Queen Alicia@rosamayleer on Twitter: "A queen returns for the fifteenth season. #HU" New Cast Starring * Evanna Lynch as Rapunzel/Julie Belfrey and Rapunzel Recurring * Rose Reynolds as Alice and Alice/'Tilly' * Elizabeth Lail as Anna/Joan * Georgina Haig as Elsa/Caitlyn * Ginny Porter as Belle/'Belle French' * TBA as Gothel * TBA as the Queen of Hearts Guest Starring * Sam Davidson as Apollo * Eva Blanchard as Artemis * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White * TBA as the Mad Hatter Lineup Changes * Mekia Cox (Tiana/Sabrina Greene), Liam Smith (Theodore Frances/James French), and Henry Whittaker (Luke Skywalker/Luke Moon) are now billed as "starring". * Carla Glenn (Robin Hood) and Cara Lynn Andrews (Cruella De Vil) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Madeline de Cardeaux (Belle French/Belle Potts), Robin Stewart (Eudora), and Emily Bruntling (Lucy Pevensie) are now billed as "co-starring". * Arthur Kirkland (Matthew Noir), Aria Ford (Aurora), and Lucinda Ramirez (Clara Noir) are now billed as "guest starring". * Etta Schmidt (Belle Frances/Jessica Clinton), Ciara Roberts (Drizella/Ivy Clifford), Gabrielle Anwar (Lady Tremaine/Stephanie Clifford), Bernice Alles (Méchant/Marie Verte), and Mary Corley (Witch Hazel) are now considered "recurring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite